Jagdish's History
by MeryWeee
Summary: SSxOC Snape es enviado a una Universidad en la India, alli su mundo dara un giro de 180º
1. Conociendo Jagdish

_Hola!_

_Estoy aquí de vuelta con una nueva historia...si ya se que debo terminar las otras dos pero esque me he obligado a comenzar otra, ya saben tengo que vaciar ideas de mi mente._

_Esta historia esta sacada (no estrictamente) de un foro de rol sobre Harry Potter que cree y la historia entre Severus Snape y el presonaje chica (que aun voy a dejar en suspense) me encantó, asi como todo lo que rodea a la Universidad de Jagdish._

_Espero que os guste y tened la mente abierta ya que esta historia no se ciñe a los libros de JK, digamos que es un mundo paralelo._

**CAPITULO 1: Conociendo Jagdish**

Hay veces que cuando cambias de trabajo lo peor el comenzar, trabajar de maestro es fácil cuando tu fama provoca respeto y miedo en tus alumnos pero todo se acaba cuando eres despedido. Los chicos ya no te miran igual cuando te encuentran en la calle, toda tu vida empieza a cambiar, sobretodo cuando el dinero comienza a escasear.

Es en esos momentos en los que estas tirado en cualquier esquina del Callejón Knocturn cuando aceptas la ayuda de la primera persona amiga que te ofrece un trabajo, aunque sea en el otro lado del mundo. Aunque sea en la India.

Severus cambió de nuevo de postura en su cama, incapaz de dormirse pese a que su cuerpo estaba cansado por el viaje. Odiaba los barcos, le ponían enfermo y apenas era capaz de tomar bocado. El viaje había sido duro pero más duro había sido aprenderse cada rincón del nuevo castillo, llevaba más de una semana allí y aún se perdía de camino a su laboratorio.

_Al menos aquí las escaleras no cambian de lugar_

Estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó. Cogió su bata y su varita y se encaminó allí, abrió la puerta y resopló.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Sev" dijo una voz con marcado acento árabe.

"Son las 2 de la mañana, Ly, no pretendas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos" gruñó Severus mirando a su nueva directora. Lygia Nirek, era heredera directa de la fundadora de la universidad Sadma Jagdish y como todas las mujeres de su línea de sangre había heredado el puesto de directora. Personalmente, a Severus no le desagradaba del todo, era igual de entrometida o más que Albus pero era realmente hermosa y estaba completamente encaprichada con él.

En un principio pensó que nunca volvería a la Orden cuando Albus fue destituido del puesto por defenderlo y él fue expulsado de su puesto de trabajo y de la Orden. Vivió de sus ahorros hasta que se terminaron, hizo pociones ilegales pero no le daban suficiente dinero y se arriesgaba demasiado, su vida cayó en picado llegando hasta a estar meses sin probar bocado hasta que un día ella llamó a su puerta. Y le ofreció su puesto actual y de nuevo su puesto de espía en la Orden, a desagrado de la mayoría.

No estaba descontento, pero le desagradaba enseñar a mocosos descerebrados, comenzar en un sitio nuevo, nuevos profesores, nuevos alumnos...Odiaba los cambios y por mucho que lo negara, echaba de menos al viejo Dumbledore. También echaba de menos Inglaterra, Londres, Hogsmeade. El pueblo de allí, Bihar, era... diferente.

"Severus ¿piensas dejarme toda la noche en medio del pasillo?" La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miro a sus ojos verdes y le cedió paso. Ella caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en el borde, en ese momento Severus supo que esa noche no solo iban a hablar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La irritante luz del sol penetraba por la ventana clavándose en sus ojos, su expresión, antes calmada, ahora se contraía a causa de los rayos solares en su rostro. Sus párpados no tardaron mucho en revolotear abiertos, su boca soltó el primer gruñido del día. Odiaba su nuevo cuarto. En ese castillos los profesores tenían una sala común para los profesores, no era como en Hogwarts que cada uno tenía su pequeño apartamento en cada rincón del castillo.

Como la mayoría de las salas comunes estaba en una torre, con ventanas en cada cuarto, Severus odiaba las ventanas. Él era una rata de laboratorio, el murciélago de los calabozos, y como tal no estaba acostumbrado a tanta claridad por las mañanas. Su mal humor aumentaba con cada rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana, otra cosa que echaba de menos era su pequeño apartamento en las mazmorras. Allí la sala común casi siempre estaba llena, era como volver a su vida de estudiante en Hogwarts, y no había nada que más odiase que encontrarse con los nuevos miembros del personal o con Lygia.

Al mencionarla en sus pensamientos recordó la noche de ayer, en la que habían comenzado a hablar y habían acabado en la cama, como siempre. ¿Estaría ella a su lado? Conociendo la respuesta se giro para comprobar que, efectivamente, se había ido. Como siempre.

Aun no comprendía la relación que tenía con ella, todo había comenzado un día al terminar una reunión en Grimmauld Place, ambos tomaron demasiado vino de elfo y acabaron, sin saber como, juntos en una cama. Se aclararon que no volvería a pasar pero no tardó mucho en acabar de nuevo en sus brazos. Y entonces todo comenzó, se veían de vez en cuando pero solo para desahogarse, luego a la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaban solos.

De repente su estomago rugió hambriento ¿cuantos días llevaba sin comer bien? Levantándose y vistiéndose con rapidez se dirigió al Gran Comedor antes de que se pasara la hora.

Al llegar allí pocos alumnos quedaban ya y algunos profesores, entre los que se incluía Lygia. Con su típico paso deslizante y apuesto camino entre las mesas redondas de los estudiantes de camino a la mesa de profesores. Allí se sentó tras murmurar un casto "Buenos días" y sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

Sus nuevos compañeros eran desconocidos para él, exceptuando algunos rostros como el de Selecto Carrows, hijo de Amycus Carrows y profesor de Artes Oscuras. Severus sonrió de lado, tan típico de él. El chico apenas tenia 25 y estaba seguro que sabía más Artes Oscura que cualquiera de los de su edad, incluso más que sus propios compañeros. Al menos al parecer era un buen chico, no como su padre.

También estaba allí Kevin Mcleed, profesor de Historia y Mitología y de Duelo. Sus clases solían llenarse hasta los topes de adolescentes hembras, el chico era apuesto y nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de tirarse a alguna de ellas. No tenía ninguna relación con él salvo las pociones matalobo que preparaba cada mes para él. También tenía el vago recuerdo de haberlo visto en alguna reunión de la Orden.

La mesa la completaban Ginevra Lovett y Eileen Malfoy, Aritmacia y Encantamientos, respectivamente. A cada cual más excéntrica y presuntuosa. Aún no comprendía como Lygia las había contratado, debían tener algo más que serrín en esas cabezas suyas o quizás algunas monedas de oro habían estado presente junto a sus curriculums.

Severus terminó su desayuno no sin antes comprobar de nuevo una de las mesas de alumnos, concretamente los de la Hermandad Balamrit. En aquella hermandad estaban aquellos que no eran humanos, vampiros, hombre lobo y, muy ocasionalmente, veelas. Según decían hay veces en las humanos eran enviados allí y acababan convirtiéndose en uno de ellos, misteriosamente.

Las demás hermandades eran menos conflictivas, quizás exceptuando a Kodhastra la Hermandad de aquellos adictos a la lucha, los que dominaban el arte del duelo ya sea con o sin varita, con o sin espada. La Hermandad Samahjaguni era la hermandad de los "cerebritos", como comúnmente era llamada entre los estudiantes, allí no solo estaba los dotados de gran inteligencia sino también aquellos que tuvieran el don de la adivinación o de la dominación de alguno de los elementos (tierra, aire, fuego o agua). Por ultimo estaba la Hermandad Gendakhela, hermandad llena de jugadores de Quidditch y de adolescentes descerebrados algo deportistas.

A Severus les había costado aprender cada uno de los nombres árabes de cada una de las Hermandades y prefería conocer a sus alumnos por las carreras que estudiaban: Magisterio, Empresariales, Periodismo, Medimagia, Auror o Jugador de Quidditch.

Mirando la mesa Balamrit dos personas captaron su atención. Una de ellas era Belu Malfoy, mortifaga consagrada, vampiro. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con ella, como con la mayoría de los Malfoys sus manías y su actitud le sacaban de quicio. La otra persona era Megan Lioncourt, otra mortífaga y también vampiro, ella le llamaba la atención, su familia se acababan de unir a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. De repente ella desvió su mirada hacia él, que no se molestó en quitar la vista de ella, con descaro ella le sonrió, Severus la miro divertido antes de levantarse y salir de allí.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche había caído, unos pasos se escucharon en el cementerio dentro de los terrenos de la Universidad. Solo dos personas estaban allí, una de ella acababa de llegar, gimiendo dolorido y agarrándose el muslo derecho. Sus ropas eran negras y en su capa llevaba el broche de los mortífagos.

De repente la otra persona allí se giró al escuchar los ruidos provenientes del nuevo visitante, caminó hacia él, preocupada. El hombre de nuevo gimió dolorido y pudo reconocer su voz, mas sus ropas no cuadraban con él.

"Pro-profesor?" tartamudeó la chica con cierta duda, repentinamente la cabeza de su profesor se elevó y la miró. Ella jadeó al ver su rostro, las ojeras se marcaban casi completamente moradas en su rostro pálido y extremadamente demacrado. Sus ojos la miraban como si no la reconocieran.

"Dame tu varita" exigió extendiendo la mano hacia ella, su voz estaba ronca. Ella con cierta duda se la dio y él más bien se la arrebató con rapidez. Ante sus ojos y sin ningún miramiento se rajó parte del pantalón mostrando un amplio corte que cruzaba todo su muslo y del que brotaba gran cantidad de sangre que manchaba todo su pierna.

"¡Profesor! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?" jadeó ella casi al borde del desmayo, él se limitó a comenzar a curar su herida, qué en cinco minutos había dejado de sangrar y estaba cerrada.

"Dejará cicatriz" murmuró su profesor, de nuevo desvió la mirada hacia ella pero esta vez pareció reconocerla "Gracias, Srta Jane"

Rebuscando entre los bolsillos de la túnica de mortífago encontró una poción de color rojo oscuro, regeneradora de sangre de su propia cosecha, algo más efectiva que la normal. De un solo trago se la tomó y casi al instante comenzó a sentirse mejor, algo más cuerdo alzó la mirada a su alumna y la miró.

"¿Qué hacía aquí tan tarde?" dijo en un gruñido.

"Solo paseaba" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Severus la miró con detenimiento. La chica estaba en Balamrit lo que significaba que no era humana. Que estuviera en el cementerio le hacía pensar que era una vampiro, pero había algo que lo hacia dudar.

"Esta fuera del toque de queda" gruñó levantándose, apenas podían verse los rasgos de ambas personas debido a que el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes, cosa que agradecía Snape ya que así sus ropas de mortífago no se apreciaban.

"Aún no comenzaron las clases así que las reglas no se aplican aún" respondió ella con la cabeza alta. Snape fue a comentar algo cuando notó como algo de luz se colaba entre algunas nubes, fue a tapar su emblema en la túnica cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de su alumna "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"miércoles, 15" dijo algo confuso, Snape levantó la mirada al tiempo que veía como el rostro de la chica se giraba hacia la luna llena que mostraba el cielo ahora más despejado.

"Profesor, yo...creo que usted no sabe algo de mi" dijo ella mirándolo ahora, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. Snape comprendió al instante.

"Dígame que se tomó la poción" rogó él justo en el momento en el que ella comenzó a transformarse en un enorme lobo que al minuto estaba frente a él, mirándolo furioso y hambriento. Severus por instinto elevó su varita apuntándolo, era inútil correr ahora. El lobo comenzó a caminar hacía él mientras éste daba pasos lentos hacia atrás sin bajar la varita.

De repente una lápida lo hizo chocarse y caer, haciéndole dejar caer su varita que se perdió por la oscuridad. El lobo viendo su oportunidad se abalanzó hacia él y de un zarpazo rasgo sus túnicas y de otro arañó su rostro no muy profundamente, con otro golpe lo mando lejos. Severus jadeó dolorido, sin embargo divisó su varita no muy lejos. Levantándose corrió hacia ella.

El lobo al verlo correr corrió tras él a gran velocidad, alcanzándole y de nuevo cogiéndolo por la túnica lo lanzo contra una lápida. Severus cayó deslizándose por ella y notó como el lobo lo miraba fijo. Aprovechándose de eso entro con facilidad en su mente y proyectó el aullido de un lobo, esperanzado porque el licántropo creyera que era la llamada de su manada. El licántropo actuó como él quiso y con furia salió corriendo perdiéndose en el bosque.

Severus suspiró tranquilo y se levantó con dificultad, debía curarse para comenzar a hacer su trabajo como profesor de Pociones, comenzando por dos pociones Matalobos ya que al parecer el profesor Mcleed no era el único lobito suelto en el castillo.


	2. Miedos

**Cap2: Miedos**

_Hola! Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capitulo! Se les aprecia mucho!_

_Aquí os dejo con el siguiente y ahora empiezo a pensar que este fic tendra muuuxos capitulos :P asi que si os habeis enganchado lo siento!_

_Gracias a: Belu, y Ryu!_

_Disfruten!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caminaba solitario por las mugrientas calles de Bihar camino hacia la taberna 'El Cuervo Negro', no le gustaba especialmente ese sitio pero era como sentirse en casa. El tétrico bar había sido llevado por unos ingleses desde que se exiliaron allí, según el rumor, por ser mortifagos. Severus negó esos rumores nada más ver sus rostros, los cuales no conocía, evidentemente no dijo nada.

Llego ante la placa de la taberna en la que lucia un hermoso cuervo negro sobre fondo blanco. Ese cuervo le hizo acordarse del suyo, del que no había sabido nada desde que se habia mudado alli. Como odiaba a ese cuervo. La puerta se abrió de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, aprovecho ese momento para entrar.

Entro dento y se sentó en la primera mesa libre que vio, algo apartada de la pequeña multitud de la taberna y espero que lo atendieran, inconscientemente se masajeó el muslo donde descansaba la cicatriz de la pasada noche, aún sentía molestias y ardor. Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no le echó cuenta, impaciente se levantó y caminó hacia la barra.

"¿Acaso piensan que me tire toda la noche esperando para un whisky de fuego?" gruñó al primer camarero que vio, este se limitó a asentir y alejarse, demasiado acostumbrado a los malos tonos en el bar.

"Con esa mala ostia nunca te atenderán" dijo una voz prepotente a su lado, Severus se giró y miró el rostro de una de sus futuras alumnas, no le dio tiempo a decirle nada cuando su whisky esperaba delante de él.

"¿Que decía?" dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Todos los tontos tienen suerte" respondió sin vergüenza alguna, una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla apareció delante de ella, sin decir nada caminó hacia la mesa donde antes se encontraba él. Severus sin ser invitado se sentó con ella.

"Vaya yo que creía que todos los tontos bebían cerveza" dijo con burla. Ella lo miró ceñuda.

"Nadie te ha invitado a acompañarme" respondió seca, ignorando su comentario. "No me gusta la compañía de hombres como tu...si se puede llamar hombre a lo que tu eres"

"Vaya si prefieres a mujeres te puedo aconsejar muy buenas putas"dijo de nuevo burlándose de su comentario, ella se limito a soltar una carcajada irónica.

"Igualmente serían mucho más hombres que tu...cualquiera podría ser mejor que tu" respondió cortante. Severus alzó una ceja.

"Mira, bonita, ningun hombre se me puede comparar" dijo cambiando su voz a un tono sedoso, mirandola con intensidad, sonriendo de lado

"¿A sí?" dijo con tono incredulo "Y qué haces para ser mejor que los demas ¿ser egocentrico? ¿Feo? ¿Tener mal humor?"

Pese a sus insultos la sonrisa de él no se borró, discutir con ella era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. "La experiencia" contestó simple, aún con el mismo tono de voz.

"Oh por favor!" Exclamó ella tomando un trago de su cerveza. "Eso tendrías que demostrármelo para que lo creyera"

"Donde quieras y cuando quieras" respondió rápido, el hecho de que la conociera de antes era un punto a su favor, quizás esa noche no iba a ser tan mala al fin y al cabo. Ella lo miró con cierto interés.

"Ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer" sugirió terminándose la cerveza de un solo trago, Severus sonrió y captando el mensaje se levantó.

"Vamos" dijo caminando hacia la barra y pagando la cerveza de ella y el whisky que no había tocado él. Caminó hacia la puerta seguido de ella y ambos salieron.

Severus permaneció cayado durante todo el camino hacia donde tenía pensado llevarla. Cruzaron las puertas de Jagdish de camino a la cascada en completo silencio, al llegar torció por un camino en pendiente hacia arriba hasta llegar a una pequeña y oscura cueva. Entró y ella lo siguió.

"Vaya, profesor, no pensé que usted fuera tan romántico" dijo mirando la tétrica y sucia cueva. Severus se dio la vuelta y camino hacia ella, decidido.

"Oh vamos, Srta Malfoy, ¿acaso se volvió remilgada ahora?" dijo con burla, sin embargo sus manos se posaron en su cintura, rompiendo la línea. Ella se limitó a mirarlo interesada "Dicen que los miembros de la familia Malfoy son buenos en la cama ¿es usted una excepción?"

"Si...no soy buena, soy excelente" dijo ella con sonrisa picarona, acariciando sus brazos. "¿Quiere comprobarlo?"

"Ajá" contestó simple, cerca de ella que en un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus rostro entre sus manos y apoderándose de sus labios, ansiosa. Severus gimió sorprendido pero respondió al instante, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared, pegándola más al suyo.

De repente las manos de ella se aventuraron a meterse dentro de su camisa, deslizandose por la piel de Severus, éste se puso rígido y no pudo evitar un escalofrío. De nuevo pasaba. Quitó sus manos de dentro de su camisa pero continuó besandola, tratando de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para ella que de inmediato se separó un poco de él.

"¿Que pasa Severus? ¿No te apetece jugar?" dijo ella con voz dulce.

"Claro, juguemos" De nuevo haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada se abalanzó a sus labios, sin embargo ella se separó de nuevo.

"O jugamos los dos o no hay juego" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, molesta. Severus frunció el ceño.

"Estamos jugando los dos" gruñó.

"Los dos ¿verdad?" repentinamente ella comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, a los que Severus reaccionó con un nuevo estremecimiento, pero luchando por no arruinarlo de nuevo no la apartó. Ella subió a su oído. "Vamos demuéstrame que tan hombre eres" dijo retándole, conociendo los puntos débiles de su compañero en los mortífagos y su próximo compañero de cama.

Severus animado se abalanzó a su cuello,mordisqueándolo con hambre, hacia tiempo que no estaba con una mujer complaciente a la que no debiera pagar y esta vez no iba a peder la oportunidad de terminar. Los gemidos suaves que soltaba hacían que se animase más, sin embargo sus manos volvieron a meterse dentro de su camisa, acariciando su torso, lo que produjo otro escalofrío por parte de Severus, que reaccionó de la misma manera, sacando sus manos.

"Ahora enseño yo" ronroneó en su oido, pasando a mordisquearlo también, ella hacia sonidos que si él no supiera que era un vampiro sonaría a una respiración entrecortada.

"¿Que escondes Severus Snape?" respondió ella.

"Demasiadas cosas" murmuró éste bajando sus besos de nuevo a su cuello, viajando hasta la parte descubierta que su camisa dejaba de sus pechos.

"Sr. Misterio" bromeó ella moviendo esta vez sus manos al botón de su pantalón, jugueteando un poco antes de soltarlo. Ante eso Snape apenas rechistó, demasiado ocupado con su camisa, la que habia comenzado a desabotonar de manera rápida. Todo había comenzado a ir bien de nuevo hasta que nuevamente Belu se tomó demasiadas libertades y bajó el pantalón de Severus acariciando sus muslos, repentinamente éste volvió a estremecerse.

"¿Impaciente, Srta Malfoy?" dijo sonriendo de lado tratando de recobrar la compostura, subió sus manos a su cintura y se subió también el pantalón. Esta se limitó a mirarlo de forma algo confusa y se alejó de él hacia el otro lado de la cueva, sentándose en el suelo. "¿Huye de mí?"

"No huyo, complico" repondió ella jugueteando sensualmente con su pelo "Más o menos como tu haces"

Severus se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, poniendo las manos en sus hombros obligándola a recostarse en la fría piedra. Ella sorprendida se agarró a su cintura rodeándola con sus brazos, una vez recompuesta se acercó al rostro de Severus y mordió su labio inferior, tirando no demasiado para no hacerle daño.

Ante esto él se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo, mientras con sus manos iba por su espalda hacia el cierre de su sujetador, soltándolo con facilidad. Una vez sus pechos estuvieron libres dejó su boca y la bajó hacia ellos mordisqueándolos con cierta brusquedad, ella respondía de manera activa lo que significaba que no era muy brusco. Metió uno de sus pezones en su boca chupandolo con hambre.

Ella gimoteó y escurriéndose un poco hacia abajo reclamó su boca besandola con ansia, en un brusco movimiento acabó poniendose encima de él, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, comenzó a levantar su camisa lamiendo y mordisqueando cada parte de él. Severus se estremecía bajo ella y apenas alcanzaba a decir nada.

"Para" consiguió hablar al rato. Ella negó con la cabeza y terminó de sacarle la camisa, él con el shock apenas podía moverse, Belu sonriente beso sus labios de manera fugaz. "Para" Volvió a rogar él sin lograr ocultar un nuevo estremecimiento.

"No, no. Ahora me toca jugar a mi" respondió ella y repentinamente bajó hacia su pecho y lamió su pezón. Eso fue demasiado para Snape que con un violento movimiento se la quitó de encima tirándola de su regazo hacia el suelo.

"¡NO VUELVA A TOCARME!" gritó él que de repente estaba de pie apuntándola con la varita, sus ojos ardían con la furia. Ella lo miraba desde el suelo medio sorprendida y medio molesta a la vez.

"Primero baja la varita y no vuelvas a amenazarme. Segundo, si no te toco mal vamos a jugar" dijo ella con calma pero con cierto tono agrio, se levantó y tomando su camisa comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. "Esta claro que yo tenia razon... Tu no eres ni la mitad de hombre que dices ser"

Los ojos de Severus volvieron a brillar con el odio y la furia "Y tu eres como me imaginaba...una puta barata" dijo con tal tono de desprecio que toda la tranquilidad y la calma de la chica se esfumaron, y lo miró sorprendida. Se acercó a él y Severus se preparó para una bofetada que nunca vino.

"No mereces ni que te pegue..." dijo ella con el mismo tono de desprecio "Das asco... No, das pena"

"Pensaba que era al contrario" Y sin dejarle tiempo a contestar, se abrochó la camisa saliendo de la cueva, dejándola allí maldiciendo el día en el que había decidido acostarse con ese hombre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De nuevo de camino a cualquier bar para beber paseaba por Bihar, había pasado de largo la taberna por miedo de que ella estuviera allí, no podría enfrentarse aún a verla. Había sido realmente decepcionante la escena en la cascada, el miedo que había sentido al notar sus manos recorrerlo. No, era incapaz de enfrentarse a eso ahora.

Su mirada se detuvo antes el cartel delante de un pequeño local en el que se podia leer algo en el idioma natal. Recordó algunas palabras de las que le había enseñado Ligya e intentó traducirlo, no quería meterse antes de eso ¿y si fuera un sitio donde sirvieran carne humana y se le hubiera acabado? Severus se rió de su propia ocurrencia y de nuevo enfocó su cabeza a pensar en el titulo. Parecía poner Bar pero la otra palabra 'Shaakali' no lograba saber que significaba, encogiéndose de hombros entró, era un bar al fin y al cabo...whisky servirían.

Nada más abrió la puerta el sonido de la gente allí casi le hizo decidirse por vagar de nuevo por las calles en busca de algo más silencioso y solitario sin embargo el cielo amenazaba lluvia y no era bueno andar con lluvia por las calles de cualquier pueblo de la India, que eran los únicos a los que no le afectaba el fácil hechizo impermeable. Severus suspiró con resignación y se sentó en la barra esperando que al menos sirvieran un buen whisky.

Echó un vistazo a la gente que frecuentaba el local, algunos eran conocidos de la universidad, alumnos y profesores entre ellos. Otros debían ser, por sus rasgos faciales, habitantes del pueblo. Su mirada se desvió hacia un grupo de mujeres de no más de 20 años, todas muy hermosas y seguro que muy complacientes con una cartera con bastante dinero a su lado. No, esta vez prefería la soledad de una barra y la compañía de un vaso lleno.

Pero su soledad duró lo que tarda en entrar una persona por la puerta y sentarse a su lado. Severus se maldijo por dentro, nunca desees algo ya que lo contrario pasará. La miró de reojo y casi gruñó al reconocerla, Arya Lúthien, alumna de la Hermandad Smajhaguni. Se la había encontrado una vez en el cementerio, su actitud prepotente le sacó de quicio.

"Hola profesor" dijo su inconfundible voz a su lado, Snape se limitó a mirarla y saludarla con un gesto con la cabeza. "¿Que le ha pasado en la pierna?"

Snape no comprendió como se había dando cuenta hasta que miro como su propia mano masajeaba su pierna debido al dolor. Bufó y se levantó de su asiento, no queriendo contestar a las incomodas preguntas de ella. Se sentó en una mesa solitaria, aunque su soledad de nuevo no tardó en acabarse ya que esta vez ella se sentó frente a él.

"No soy toxica ¿sabe?" dijo con media sonrisa satisfecha.

"Sus preguntas si lo son" gruñó él, mirándola ceñudo y molesto.

"Fue una simple pregunta" se escusó ella. Él de nuevo se limitó a bufar y cogiendo su vaso de whisky se lo tomó de un trago, mágicamente se rellenó, siempre pedía una copa autorellenable, luego pagaba los que se había tomado. "¿Siempre es asi?"

"¿Asi como?" dijo él sabiendo que si no contestaba iba a ser casi peor.

"Asi de odioso" gruñó molesta esta vez.

"Ah!" dijo él como recordando "Si"

"¿Por qué" dijo ella con tono más calmado, queria conocerlo más y estaba segura que enfadandose no daría resultados.

"Porque me irritan las preguntas tontas" respondió el simple.

"Todo parece irritarle ¿acaso hay algo que no?" Severus se encogió de hombros

"No sé, supongo que no" dijo jugueteando con el vaso en sus manos.

"¿Ni siquiera hay alguien en su vida que no lo irrite?" Él bajó la mirada.

"Ya no" dijo con tono triste, ella notó de inmediato el tono de su voz.

"¿Y qué pasó?" dijo curiosa, buscando su mirada que por un instante se encontró con los ojos vulnerables de él antes de cambiarlos por una mirada dura y fria.

"Murió" dijo derribando de nuevo el vaso en su garganta, que volvió a rellenarse.

"Lo siento pero no por ese debe esta siempre a la defensiva" dijo ella algo culpable por haber sacado el tema.

"No me conoce y no sabe con quien me junto, creame que debo hacerlo" gruñó Severus mirandola con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo miró pensativa durante un momento

"Cierto, pero hay personas con las que no tiene que ser así. Creame se de lo que hablo" dijo ella moviendo inconscientemente una pulsera en su muñeca, Severus tratando de desviar el tema miro la pulsera.

"Bonita pulsera" comentó, ella resopló

"En realidad no lo es" dijo ella con pesadez. Él la miro curioso.

"Lo es, pero no lo es ¿que significa?"preguntó con su curiosidad innata "¿Una obligación?"

"Algo así" respondió ella, simple y llamó al mesero pidiendole una cerveza de mantequilla. Severus comprendiendo que no queria hablar se limitó a volver su atención de nuevo a su vaso, jugueteando con él nuevamente. "¿Tiene familia, profesor?"

"No" dijo él alzando su mirada de nuevo hacia ella, ella alzó ambas cejar.

"¿Esta seguro" aquella pregunta le molesto, ¡ni que ella supiera nada sobre él!

"Mis padres estan muertos, mi padre era el ultimo descendiente de la familia y toda la familia de mi madre a muerto...Si, estoy seguro" gruñó molesto.

"Entonces ¿yo soy un fantasma no?" saltó ella de repente, irritada. Severus alzó una ceja, sin comprender su actitud.

"Parece usted bastante corpórea" comentó acido.

"Vaya si si vista parece no fallarle" respondió ella con burla

"Si bueno no soy tan viejo" dijo el sin llegar a comprender su cambio de actitud "¿A que vino eso?" Ella gritó con exasperación y se levantó de su asiento, lo miró y suspiró.

"Mi nombre es Arya Snape"


End file.
